


I Don't Dance

by Hannahistyping



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura not knowing any better finally got these nerds to express themselves, Everyone always compares them to Chad and Ryan in this song, High School Musical - Freeform, I don't dance, M/M, My first ever fic plz don't be too mean, They are nerds who like each other, They take challenges too seriously, sexual tension if you look close
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahistyping/pseuds/Hannahistyping
Summary: Keith says Lance couldn't possibly know every lyric to every High School Musical song. Lance doubts Keith has even seen one. They were both wrong.This is the first ever fic I've written and I'm just hoping I did the AU justice





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first fic I've written and I'm not that good at writing, spelling and grammar and all that jaz, but it at least made me laugh while writing it

It was just a normal dinner in the Castle of Lions. Everything was going good. They had a successful day, won a battle, made some friends with aliens. Just the usual. This dinner was nothing out of the ordinary. That is, until the paladins started talking about their favourite movies. 

"Hey Lance, what's your favourite movie?" Pidge asked from across the table with a mouthful of food. 

"High School Musical. Without a doubt. High School Musical." Lance answered in a heartbeat. Lance had put much thought into what his favourite movie was a while ago and very quickly came to this conclusion. Everything about the trilogy was perfect to him. The singing, the acting, the dancing, the plot, the ~drama~. He loved it all. New all the words to every single song, and most of the choreographers. His favourite days back home were when another one of his siblings would ask to watch the movies and he got to reenact the scenes with them for the first time. Ah, good times Lance thought. 

"Of course they are," Pidge sighed. "Honestly, why was I expecting anything else." She rolled her eyes while stuffing more food into her mouth. 

"Uhh....a musical high school?" Allura questioned with an eyebrow raise that matched the tone of question in her voice. 

"No- well, kind of. It's name is High School Musical. It's only the best franchise about high schoolers singing and dancing about their problems in life. I know every song off by heart. I love them so much." 

"Trust me on the fact that he knows every song. It's definitely a fun time trying to sleep in the room next to his while he's having his annual marathon of all three movies at 1am." Hunk chimed in while looking very done with everything. If you looked closely, you could still see the hours of sleepless nights in his eyes.

"Pfft. I doubt you know every single lyric to every single song in all three movies. You're bound to not know a couple of them." Keith waved his spoon of food goo menacingly at Lance to express his doubts of him even more than his words did. 

Keith questioning Lance's abilities of song knowledge about High School Musical was not going to deter Lance from showing off. 

"Oh yeah? I doubt you've even seen one of the movies. Let alone know all the words to a single song." Lance tried to challenge Keith, and he took the bait. 

"Excuse you. I'll have you know that I have in fact seen all three and know the words to a few of them very well. I even bothered to learn the choreography to some of the songs since I was so bored. So, ha!" Keith rebutted to Lance while looking smug. 

"Oh really? Then let's go. Right here, right now. Let's test each other's knowledge of lyrics and choreo. Which songs did you learn?" Lance asked Keith while getting up from his seat and he started to stretch. 

Keith got up and pushed his chair in, stepping away from the table as he said "Yeah right. I'm not gonna make a fool of myself in front of everyone." And started to walk away from the table. 

He was halfway across the room as he heard Lance shout "Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing." 

Keith stopped dead in his tracks. Oh, so he went with I Don't Dance huh? Very fitting to the situation, Keith thought. 

Keith just stood there, neither turning around to Lance's prod nor ignoring him completely and walking away. He was debating with himself whether to just say fuck it and show Lance he can actually sing and dance, or whether to leave it and keep his dignity intact. There was also a small voice at the back of his mind reminding him what that song was about and his stupid massive crush on Lance. But no. He was going to stay strong. 

Until Lance yelled out again "Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing. Come on dude. I know you at least gotta know this one. I Don't Dance. The iconic song from movie two. Come on. Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing." 

Goddamn it, Keith thought. He was so going to regret this in approximately 4 minutes. 

"I've got to just do my thing." Keith said while turning around and taking a couple of steps towards Lance. 

"Oh my god he's actually doing it. Damn, I wish I could film this." Shiro whispered to the other paladins and Allura at the table. "I'm on it." Pidge replied as she whipped something out of her seemingly magical pant pockets. 

"Hey batter batter, hey batter batter swing." Lance sung, and damn did that boy sing surprisingly well. Keith was pleased that at least they wouldn't sound like garbage, unless they just started screaming the lyrics for the fun of it. 

Keith put in the mandatory "yeah" line as he and Lance were squaring up with each other on different sides of the room, for dramatic purposes obviously. 

Lance then started singing again "I'll show you that it's one and the same. Baseball, dancing- same game. It's easy," Lance was also starting to add in little hand movements that match Ryan's from the movie scene. "Step up to the plate, start swinging." 

He looked at Keith expectingly as now it was his line. Keith was mentally preparing himself for the wave of regret that would hit him as soon as they finished this weird musical standoff. 

"I want to play ball now and that's all, this is what I do. It ain't no dance that you can show me." Keith was starting to get very slightly into it, he was however still very fucking aware that four other people were watching his and Lance's every move, and listening to their every word. 

He spared a quick glance over to the table where Allura, Shiro, Hunk, and Pidge were all sitting and watching him and Lance have their sing off. It was then that Keith noticed something small and black that Pidge was pointing towards him. Was she fucking filming this? Keith was hopping he would die as soon as he finished singing. 

But then before he could run away Lance had started singing again.  
"You'll never know," and Lance looked expectingly at Keith once again as the tandem singing started up again. 

"Oh, I know," Keith fired back to Lance as Chad did to Ryan, just a bit less pizzazz in the way Keith sung it. 

"If you never try," Lance was getting oddly into it, singing while seemingly mimicking to the exact centimetre what Ryan was doing in the movie. 

"There's just one little thing that stops me every time. Yeah," Keith had started taking baby steps towards Lance as their back and forth started. Now him and Lance were only around five meters away from each other. Close enough to see in full detail each other's facial expressions. 

"Come on!" Lance sung-yelled at Keith while expertly pointing to him and turning his body to the side to ad a special effect to his short prompt. 

"I don't dance." Keith was slightly more into this whole thing now. 

"I know you can." Another point towards Keith. 

"Not a chance, no." This time a point from Keith towards Lance to mimic Chad in the movie. 

Keith was starting to do more and more actions to match with Lance's enthusiasm. 

"If I can do this, well, you can do that," Lance executes the perfect 'dodge the invisible baseball' slide as he channels his inner Ryan Evens. 

"But I don't dance," Keith has to admit, he's really starting to get into this thing now. He's loosened up and is now mildly comfortable with the whole thing and is starting to actually enjoy himself for once while singing and dancing in front of other people. 

"Hit it out of the park," Lance is now keeping steady eye contact with Keith as they sing the back and forth duet. 

"I don't dance."  
And with every rebuttal in the song that Keith has to sing, he takes a small step towards Lance. 

"I say you can."

"There's not a chance." 

"Slide home, you score, swinging on the dance floor," Lance is now full on showing off his moves as he still manages to sing in perfect pitch with how the original song would go. 

"I don't dance, no," Keith holds his 'no' slightly longer than than usual to try and show off his singing just a bit, which earns him a little "oooo" from the crowd at the table. 

And then back to the chorus of the song, Keith and Lance now fully dancing along to the song as they sing it, inching towards each other with steps they take to the music. 

"Two stepping now you're up to bat, bases loaded, do your dance. It's easy, take your best shot. Just hit it!" Lance has started grooving to Keith's singing and is very impressed that he can actually sing. Lance always thought that Keith had a nice speaking voice, but his singing voice? Oh boy that's something else. Lance feels a slight shift in his stomach as he's listening to Keith's line and his singing, very relieved in the fact that this is giving him a ticket to openly stare at Keith without getting judged. 

"-so you better spin that pitch you're gonna throw me, yeah," Lance focuses back on Keith's singing at the end of his line as he gets ready for his next dance move that comes with his next line. 

"I'll show you how I swing," Lance finishes off with a wink that he knows only Keith can see, and it very slightly throws Keith off, to Lance's amusement. He continues his part: 

"You'll never know"

"Oh, I know"

"If you never try," Lance and Keith are now acting as if everyone else isn't there, Luke it's just the two of them alone. Caught up in the rhythm of the song they're singing. 

"There's just one little thing that stops me every time," Keith looks like there is some truth behind the line he sings as he has a glint of seriousness in his eyes as he sings the line basically at Lance. 

"Oh, come on!" Lance feels like he was just asking Keith why his expression steeled a small bit into seriousness and was asking through the song if he meant anything by it, but if Keith realised his intentions, he didn't show it. Just kept singing his lines as Lance kept singing his. Except now there was a different kind of vibe in the air. One that felt like it meant something, like there really was something going on between the two boys. 

And then Lance starts the rap. He takes his eyes off Keith to put his all into the dance for the rap, trying to get his head back in the game (what a good themed pun, aye?). Lance lets the lyrics flow off his tongue just like all the times he had before when he did this alone in his room. 

"Swing it out, spin around do the dance." 

"I wanna play ball not dance hall. I'm making a triple not a curtain call," Keith just as easily slides into rap of the song, looking well practiced in this part as all the other lines they've already sung together. 

"I can prove it to you till you know it's true, 'cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too."

"You're talking a lot, show me what you got. Stop- swing," and then the dance break starts, and both boys break into the choreography that they would have spent a lot of time practicing and perfecting for their own amusement, never knowing they would actually be recreating it with a now underlying tone of thrush to what they are singing about. 

In the dance break neither of them miss a line, hitting the note perfectly in the perfect pitch. All their battle training probably coming in handy so they can have enough breath and energy to be able to still sing perfectly. 

"That's what I mean, that's how you swing."

"You make a good pitch but I don't believe."

"I say you can."

"I know I can't."

"I don't dance," they both turn to each other while singing their shared line, staring each other in the eyes while harmonising on the drawn out note, looking into each other's eyes as they are trying to find some answers as to why they both feel like they are doing this for a reason now, no longer as a silly challenge for fun. 

After the note is finished they go back to dancing, putting their all into the dance and losing themselves in the movements. Facing off in the second half of the dance break now feels serious, both boys not knowing why though, but feeling like they have to uphold the feeling of the song while trying to work out what it means for them and why they are doing this now. 

"I don't dance."

"I know you can." 

"Not a chance, no no."

"If I can do this well, you can do that." 

"But I don't dance." 

The tension between them has risen even more, the serious looks on their faces are confusing the on lookers, who now feel like they are invading the boys private lives- which they are currently expressing through a song and dance from a kids movie that has a surprising undertone of homosexuality. Which, Shiro thinks, is probably what Lance and Keith are singing about too. Knowing all to well the feelings both of them are harbouring for each other, both of them thinking the other will reject them. 

The chorus is now being repeated for the third time, the last time in the song. The boys are now exceptionally close to each other as they have stopped dancing and are now just singing in front of each other, looking into each other's eyes but still with walls up between them. 

And with the final line that Keith takes- 

"I don't dance, no~." 

They stand there, breathing heavy, sweat running down their faces and bodies, breath washing over each others faces as they just stand there, starring. Little do they know both their brains are saying the same things. 

 

"Now Lance. Now's your chance. Go for it. If it all goes wrong you can blame it on being caught up in the moment. Just grab his face and do it. Once in a life time opportunity. Go for it. You'll regret it if you don't." Lance’s brain screams. 

"Just fucking do it oh my god. Move those hands, grab his face, pull him down, and just do it. This is the only time you can do it. Never again will you get this wonderfull chance. Just fucking move those hands." Keith’s brain is trying to take control of the situation. 

In the end they both moved at the same time, with Lance grabbing Keith's head and Keith grabbing Lance's shirt. Both boys pull each other together, getting rid of what little space they had. And it happens. The touch is electric and sends a wave of power and energy through both bodies from the point of contact. 

The kiss doesn't last long, as they had just went all out dancing and were short of breath. But once apart, they realise what they just did. They stand there, frozen with wide eyes, as they mull over what they just did. The singing, the dancing, and the kiss. 

It is then that Allura decides to speak. "Well, um, thank you Keith and Lance for uh... showing me what High School Musical was about. I'm pretty sure I get it now. If any of you need me, I'll be in the control room. Um... bye." And with that, everyone else gets up to leave, letting the two paladins standing there right in front of each other. 

"Um....so that happened," Lance breathed out, unsure of how to approach this situation. 

"Yep. That uh- that was a thing that just happened. Basically just had a dance battle and then kissed at the end in front of all but one of our friends. Wow." Keith rambled out as his brain was still short circuiting from the recent train of events. 

"Um. So how do uh- how do you feel abou- uh...so what was- are you ok with-" Lance stuttered out while he was still trying to form a response, and it wasn't working out for him too well. 

A minute probably passed in the span of what felt like an hour to the teens, just standing there. Eventually Keith's mind and mouth worked well enough for him to speak up. 

"So um, about the kiss. Was that- a two way thing?" 

Lance starred at Keith and subtly nodded. "At least I hope it was. That's what I have kinda been interpreting it as for the past two minutes. So uh- does that mean you like...." 

"Yeah. And I have for quite a while actually. Oh god now I'm saying it out loud and it sounds stupid." Keith started to panic with the realisation that he had just actually confessed to Lance, right in front of his face. Thankfully Lance saved him from screaming and running by putting his hands on Keith's shoulders. 

"Keith, buddy, pal, my main mullet man, I like you too okay? Oh and your singing was surprisingly good. I'm impressed." 

Keith's mind stopped working once again.


End file.
